


Hai, Dilema

by meilindawandhani



Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hi October! Universe, Mention of Hwang Hyunjin, Other, Two Years After Hi October! Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilindawandhani/pseuds/meilindawandhani
Summary: Setelah dua tahun berlalu, hampir tak ada lagi orang yang membahas siapa Minho bagi Chan. Apalagi mereka tinggal di beda kota dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Chan dengan 3Racha di Seoul dan Minho dengan sekolah tarinya di Daegu.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hai, Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini diambil dari Universe ff Hi, October! yang aku tulis di wattpad. Kalaupun tidak familiar dengan ff-nya, drabble ini tetap bisa dinikmati kok, walaupun kayaknya bakal lebih kerasa kalau udah baca ff-nya. :)
> 
> Kalau ada yang tertarik, silahkan membuka link https://www.wattpad.com/story/155375563-hi-october-completed
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Minho saat ia perlahan membuka mata. Semua belum terlalu jelas, matanya masih berkunang-kunang dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa melihat sekeliling.

“Hyung,” adalah suara Felix yang pertama kali Minho dengar. Namun ia masih terlalu lemah untuk menjawab, apalagi pandangannya terlanjur jatuh pada sosok yang tertidur di sofa ruang rawatnya, Bang Chan.

“Kenapa Chan Hyung ada di sini?” Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Minho bisa membuka suara. Itu pun masih dengan lemah, sampai Felix harus kembali beranjak dan mendekat ke ranjang.

“Kenapa Hyung?” tanyanya.

“Chan Hyung, sejak kapan dia di sini?”

“Hm, sepertinya dari semalam, aku baru datang pagi ini. Karena yang bagian jagain kemarin itu Hyunjin.”

Minho tak membalas lagi, ia hanya menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum kembali menutup mata. Dia merasa membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk beristirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Seluruh badannya masih terasa ngilu, meski panas badannya terasa lebih baik dari beberapa hari lalu. 

Bagaimanapun ini adalah tidur terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan sejak sebulan terakhir. Karena kegiatan mengajar sekaligus berlatih untuk kompetisi sudah mengikis banyak waktu tidurnya. Sebelum dua hari lalu ia tumbang dan akhirnya harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Minho benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat ibunya di tengah malam. Dia tak ingat bagaimana persisnya, tapi ia pingsan sesaat setelah pulang dari Sekolah Tari. Beruntung Hyunjin bisa dihubungi dan membantu Ibu membawa Minho ke Rumah Sakit.  
Ini adalah sakit terparahnya sejak ia mengalami Demam Berdarah saat masih SMA. Namun tentu saja, ia tak pernah menyangka jika itu bisa membawa Chan datang ke Daegu untuk menjenguknya.

“Hyung gak sibuk,” ucap Chan begitu Minho bangun dari tidur dan menggantikan Felix menjaganya. Menurut Felix, pemuda itu sudah mengulang-ulang alasan yang sama demi meyakinkan Ibu dan Hyunjin pulang. Kini ia menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk menyuruh Felix pulang, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Minho kenapa ia bisa ada di sini.  
“Bukannya 3Racha mau comeback?” tanya Minho sebelum Chan menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

“Iya tapi Hyung tetep gak sibuk.”

“Hyung—”

“Emang gak boleh kangen sama adik sendiri?” 

Minho menghela napas, pada akhirnya menelan semua kalimat protesnya bersama bubur hambar yang tengah ia makan. Kalimat pengakuan itu tak pernah tak berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Apalagi sejak ia mengumumkan siapa Minho di depan banyak orang dua tahun lalu, Chan hampir tak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Karena setelah konser 3Racha itu, berita tentang silsilah keluarga Bang kembali dikulik media. Meski bagi Chan itu bukan hal besar, namun semua berita tetap dianggap mengganggu oleh pamannya yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota dewan, Bang Seunho. Maka mereka kemudian melakukan pernyataan resmi, jika semua berita yang beredar tentang Chan dan Minho adalah saudara seayah adalah bohong. Chan sebenarnya bisa saja membantah, tapi agensi mengatakan jika semua itu tidak penting. Mereka melarangnya kembali bicara di publik, karena takut jika karir 3Racha bisa terpengaruh jika ia meneruskan perang keluarga di media.

Maka setelah dua tahun berlalu, hampir tak ada lagi orang yang membahas siapa Minho bagi Chan. Apalagi mereka tinggal di beda kota dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Chan dengan 3Racha di Seoul dan Minho dengan sekolah tarinya di Daegu.

“Susah banget buat minta izin sama Sungjin Hyung, tapi pas tahu kamu sakit, dia luluh juga ngebiarin aku pergi.”

“Buat berapa hari?”

“Gak tahu. Mungkin sampai kamu sembuh.”

“Emang boleh?”

“Harusnya sih boleh.”

“Jangan bikin aku dilema antara pengen cepet sembuh atau enggak.”

Chan terkekeh, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka sisa bubur di ujung bibir Minho. “Rasain, kamu juga udah jadi dilema buatku seumur hidup, Min.”

Pandangan Minho melembut, ada jeda tak sebentar yang kemudian hanya diisi oleh tatapan penuh arti. Semua orang mungkin boleh saja lupa dengan kejadian saat di konser waktu itu, dan semua orang boleh saja percaya pada penolakan keluarga Bang tentang dirinya. Tapi meski tak dikatakan, meski tak diucapkan, Minho tahu persis siapa dirinya bagi Chan.

Dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

“Min.”

“Hm?”

Chan kembali hanya tersenyum sembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Minho tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya.   
Tapi entah bagaimana, Minho tak keberatan. 

Karena dia, sudah tahu kalimat lanjutan itu.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo... drabble ini aku dedikasikan untuk Hazwa, yang udah berhasil menebak tulisanku di Event Besi Berani 2020! :D  
> Maaf lama ya huhuhuhu, semoga kamu suka :)


End file.
